


我其实还没有想好这个标题所以暂时先这样

by Dear_Margarinet



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 师生paro，故事线有点长，underage是因为故事刚开始立香才16岁（快17岁），最后估计会在17·18岁徘徊但其实也不算很underage，何况日本高中生啪啪啪过估计也不少但是保险起见这个caster有点闷且相当讨厌麻烦事，有常驻配角，是和以往都不一样的风格，这次尝试新的东西不喜自行退出
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, 汪咕哒, 汪咕哒♀
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

如果同样的事情发生在另一个人身上，那么会有怎样的发展呢？

拉开实验室的门，打开灯，他看到的是被踢翻的椅子，被蛮力抵在墙上且衣物凌乱的女生，还有明显慌张起来的男生们。

他一皱眉，“你们在干什么？”

不得不说，真是麻烦死了。

他看着电脑屏幕上的文档，重新扫视了一遍确定已无大碍，按下保存打印，走到打印机前，装订，翻到最后一页签了个名字，把文件塞进文件夹后又放入了随身的公文包里。

他向来对麻烦事趋之若鹜，秉着能逃多远就逃多远的态度，只管自己的本分，反倒显得有些游手好闲。多事的学生探过头来，隐约捕捉到文件被塞进文件夹前闪过的几个大字，“……咦，事件报告？那是什么？”他顺手拿起一本教材敲了敲学生的脑袋，“多事。”

学生摸了摸自己脑袋，嘿嘿笑了一下，缩回去自己的座位上继续帮自己改试卷。放在一旁的手机屏幕亮了起来，显示惠理给他发来一条信息。他抬头，对着学习委员说道，“已经很晚了，我准备下班了，你也回家吧，今天辛苦你了。”

教师办公室里除了他再无一人，夕阳透过晚风和窗户投照到批改好的试卷上，最顶上一张赫然用红笔在绩点一栏写着“87”，再旁边一些，姓名栏上用娟秀的字体写着“藤丸立香”。他伸手取过试卷看了两眼，放下试卷的同时摘下了眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁。

啊啊，还真是，麻烦死了。

惠理在学校附近的咖啡店门口等他，他开车接过她后问她晚上想吃什么，之后来到他住得有些偏远的住所，各自冲了个澡，惠理从背后抱过他，两人又顺理成章地赤裸着躺上了同一张床铺上。完事后他躺在一侧闭目养神，今日的工作他已经完成，没有任何需要过多顾虑的事情，一切都按部就班，有条不紊地进行着。因此，稍微多花一些时间在私人事情上并不过分，更何况这一次是惠理先提出来的，没有过多地铺垫，直接进入话题。

惠理开始玩弄他的长发，凑过来亲吻他。他睁开眼时，惠理对他温柔地笑了笑，性感妩媚，“晚好，库丘林。”

他挑挑眉，自然不过地揽过枕边人，惠理笑着躺在他的怀里，“哎呀，你是累了么？”

“怎么会。怎么，是还没满足你吗？”

“嘛。”

惠理轻柔地应了一声，也没有继续，他重新闭上眼，抚摸她的头发，其实对于这样事后的温存他并没有什么强烈的感觉，只是自己的伴侣相当享受这些，如此，这样的调情也无可厚非。

“怎么了？”

“嗯？没什么，只是觉得躺着很舒服而已，所以想再躺一会儿。”

“嗯，”他翻身压上去，惠理笑了起来，“那再来一次好了，反正还有时间，你晚上没别的安排吧？”

“谁知道呢？不如再找多一个男人陪我好了。”惠理的双手环上他的脖颈。

“明天还要去学校吧——你还真是精力旺盛。”他亲了亲她的耳朵，双手在她的胸部游移，“不过，你之后要干什么都随你喜欢好了，找多少个别的男人都无所谓。”

“这个时候说这些漂亮话，我可是会当真的，库丘林。”她熟练不过地回应他，“怎么，终于找了个别的女人了么？”

他笑了笑，戴好避孕套，扶着挺了进去，“没有，除你以外的的女人都太麻烦了。”

送惠理回家的时候已经夜深了，她住在学校分配的教工公寓楼里。为了避免老师与老师之间同进同出引起不必要的议论和同事的注意，加上学校禁止自己学校的老师互相之间谈恋爱，平时见面两个人都是去库丘林家里。今天还不是周末，因此惠理不能在他家过夜——为了避免上学路上被好事的人撞见什么，就算能狡辩也非黑即白。他讨厌麻烦，也厌恶做过多的辩解，也不愿和职场上的人过多地分享自己的私生活环境。教工公寓楼他不是没有参观过，确实条件不差，只是隔音不好，串门也方便。惠理也表示过他不如搬过来公寓楼里会方便些，确实这么来回奔波折腾彼此不是很好，然而没有比这更好的选项了，更何况他和惠理也不是情侣关系。

不见得他纯粹是为了惠理的存在而特地选较远的地方居住，也不见得他单纯是为自己的喜好而远离职工公寓——现在的他只是怕麻烦。当时两个人都年轻气盛，互相探底，几个调情和眉来眼去便贪图刺激地在学校里做了。这么久下来，倒是找不到比对方更适合自己身体的人了。归根结底，他只是懒得再去寻找另一个合适他的欲望的人，太麻烦了，并且之后还会带来一连串新的麻烦。两者衡量后，他果断地选择了继续这段关系。诚然，这也是惠理的选择和希望的事情。是欲望吗？貌似也比不上当时的干柴烈火。不过也无所谓了，只是因为时间长而稍微带了点感情的床伴而已。

惠理稍微抱怨了一下不能过夜的事情，“说起麻烦，那个孩子的事情，后来怎么样了？”

“——简而言之，似乎没那么麻烦，又好像更麻烦了。几个男生现在都被停学了，不出意料的话，这周结束的时候会收到退学处分。家长那边，估计校长会亲自上门一次，毕竟别人可是把女儿托付过来了啊。”

“这不是处理得挺快的吗？那孩子，貌似是你的学生吧？”

“我是她的任课老师，不是班主任，只是这件事被我碰上了，由我来负责会比较方便。毕竟再次口头复述一遍之类的很麻烦，而且她的班主任刚到岗位没多久，也不太熟练。”

“这是你指的‘更麻烦’的事么？”

“对我而言更麻烦的，恐怕还是那个女学生吧。”

藤丸立香，16岁，B班学生，属于中庸普通的学生之列，听话守规矩，也很安静，成绩在中上游漂浮不定，他自然是对这样的学生没有过多的印象的。上周的考试结束后又过了三个课时，发下随堂小测后他站在讲台看着大家做题，立香低着头，做得认真，根本没有留意到他的视线。

一切都在继续，她似乎没有受到任何影响，毫无异常，休息了几天后很快就回来学校上课，什么都没落下，表现得和平时一模一样——这反而构成了他足够担心的点，常人若是发生这种事，怕不是要提心吊胆好一段时间，落下什么后遗，或者要休学一段时日再重返学校，甚至转学——但是她什么都没有，只是安静地继续饰演着自己身为学生的这一角色。她没有声张，学校的知情者如他自然也在缄默，看似风平浪静。他和立香本来接触就不算多，如今却因为这件事走得更近些，她有些犹豫而惶恐，似乎是比起这件事的发生她对于老师们突如其来的关心更加无措。在他看来，怎样都过分反常，以至于忍不住违背自己的原则，过多地操心起来。

他扣了扣立香的桌子，面前的人抬起了头，“午休时来实验室找我一下。”

上午被班主任揪到错误的几个男生被派到化学老师这里领罚，男学生知道是来他这里打杂后便笑嘻嘻的，说着“如果是库丘林老师的话那就没什么好怕的啦”之类的话。吩咐男同学们去洗试验课用过的试管烧杯，自己在一旁继续批改试卷。立香很晚才过来敲门，几个男学生手脚麻利，盘子里只剩下好些个没清洗的器皿。他抬头，“请进。”

立香进来时两个男生开始对最边上的一位男同学挤眉弄眼，还推搡了他好几下，意思再明显不过。他抬抬下巴，让立香搬张椅子坐到自己旁边。他听到悉悉索索的“上啊”、“赶紧的”、“怎么好意思让女生干这些”的低声嘟囔，最边上的男生红着脸从台上小步跑下来，给立香搬好了椅子，又一声不吭地跑回去刷试管。立香有些惊讶，道了声谢，坐了下来，等着他发话。

原来这个女生还在男生之中小有人气啊，他想着，又想起了事件的种种，感觉似乎都能串联在一起。离下午上课还有些时间，在男学生们完事后猫着腰离开前，他仍然保持着批改试卷的姿势，“这次考试结果还不错哦，藤丸。”

“……是，是吗？谢谢老师。”

“嗯，之前落下的课的作业都补交了吗？”

“嗯，已经交了。”

余光看到实验室里的别人都走光，他才转过来和立香正视，“最近还好吧？”

“嗯，谢谢老师关心。”

“抱歉，想着稍微掩人耳目，说了下作业的事，不过最近表现得确实不错，值得表扬，”他把昨天打印好的文件递给她，“过目一下，没有问题的话，在最后一页签上名，之后的事情我会处理。”

“好的。”

之后两人便安静了下来，立香看着事件报告，他看着面前认真阅读的女生，眼睛一眨一眨的，他看着阳光在她的睫毛上跳跃，有些出神。

“麻烦老师了，我……没有异议。”

他回过神来，“嗯，还有什么问题吗？”

她看上去有些迟疑，似乎是不知道要怎么开口，一时间他意识到即将开口的问题的严重性，放下了手里的笔。

上课的铃声响起，微风拂过，立香问他，“我在想，我是不是做错了什么？”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章坐了些许变动，总体剧情不影响，只是为了看着更舒服和着重突出某些点，并且更正一下我想要的惠理的性格

“你们在干什么？”他严厉地问道。

“完了，是别的年级的老师吗？”

男生们慌乱了起来，迅速松开了女生，想找个地方躲起来。他走进实验室，快速地拉上门又锁上，丝毫不留下一条活路，“都给我站住，不许动，要是什么都没做的话在那里心虚什么？这个教室窗也是锁着的，你们还想去哪？”

“可恶……为什么这个时候偏偏会撞上老师啊……”

他向前走了几步，脱下外套盖在了女生身上，把女生扶了起来，问有没有事。她的脸红得厉害，眼睛湿漉漉的，还微微喘着气，直接软绵绵地靠在了他身上。他搀扶着她坐到一边。等他把四个男生处理完让他们乖乖蹲在地上后，他直接打电话给了体育老师，简略交代了一下后让体育老师过来看管这群男生，接着又打电话给了教导主任。男生们紧张而戒备地站在一旁，一幅随时准备干架的姿态，女生趴在桌子上，依旧有些费力地呼吸着，他挂了电话，问怎么了，她只是摇摇头。

“不舒服吗？”

“嗯，稍微有点。”

“哪里不舒服？”

伴随着风声的，还有操场上传来的规律的吹哨声，已经快进入五月了，这样的暖和的季节的确适合出去走走。他打了个哈欠，稍微觉得有些困倦，看到刚批改完的作业，顺带看到了自己带的班级的课程表。

弗格斯看到他走过来，两个人熟稔地打了个招呼，“学生们呢？”他问道。

“刚热身完，现在在慢跑，怎么了，聊天的空还是有的。”

“嘛，看到是体育课，”他和弗格斯并排站着，看着不远处一边慢跑一边嬉戏打闹的男生，“所以想下来看看有没有借机偷懒想请假的女生过来帮一下忙——”

“喂喂喂，库丘林你这个小子干什么哦，现在还这么照顾女学生哦？”弗格斯推了推他，他挡了挡，把弗格斯的手肘子推回去，“怎么，还不敢承认了？”

“——说什么照顾不照顾的，操场上可是一个女生都没有，”他没好气地回了句，“行了，不过是想找个人把作业搬去教室而已，不来上体育课就干点别的体力活罢了，哪门子照顾了？再说了，这群男生，哪个肯放弃难得的体育课啊，平时老盼望着放学过来打球踢球的。”

“哈哈哈哈，是这样啊，作业这种东西你自己搬过去不就好了吗？还用得着找人吗？”

“我懒，”他简明扼要地解释，“这群孩子上完体育课直接就到午休时间了，下午第一堂课又是我的课，怕不是到时候帮忙的人都找不到。不过说回来啊，现在体育课是男女分班上吗？”

“某种意义上算是吧，夏季学期要来了，新要求要加游泳课，所以男女分开了，单周女生，双周男生，其余时候就做别的安排——这种事应该在教室办公室里都通知过了吧，为什么你会不知道？”

“可能通知的时候我正在实验室忙吧，这种事我还真的不知道。”他抬头看向在斜坡上的被高大的铁栏网围起的游泳场，看到好几个女生穿着校制泳衣倚在围栏上聊天，恰好慢跑的男生们经过，一人一声“库丘林老师”、“哟，老师”地打起来招呼，他伸出手来，大家轮番和他击掌，跑远的男生转过身来背着跑，两手握成喇叭放在嘴前，“一会儿老师和我们一起踢球吧——”

弗格斯也和他一起目送着男生们跑远，“哟，你小子还挺受欢迎。”

“你少用那么肉麻的语气说话，这不是自然的吗？”他重新看回去游泳场，“和自己的学生成一片什么的。”

“到底看什么啊你？啊，那个，是藤丸立香吧？”

“嗯？”他下意识应了一声。

“刚走过来的那个女生，你看，橙色头发那个，”弗格斯抬了抬下巴，“身材真的蛮不错哎。”

如此明亮的发色，要在人群之中找到她确实不是什么难事，他隐约看到立香被泳衣裹住的曲线，对一个准备满17岁的少女而言，实在是过分美好，女生们靠了过来和她有说有笑地聊起天，她转身过去，他便看到了她的臀部。与此同时，弗格斯还在旁边说着什么“她的身材真好啊”“也是我喜欢的类型”之类的话。聊天的女生们留意到在操场的他们，用力朝他们挥手，“库丘林老师——！这里这里——”

“哇哦，真是不得了的人气哦，库丘林老师。”

他举起手招了招，算是回应，“你这个死色鬼稍微收一下色心也不至于没法教女生学游泳。”

她后知后觉地发现库丘林在底下的操场，女生们兴奋地打起招呼，“快看快看，是库丘林老师哎，不知道他来体育课干什么。”接着别人也涌了上来，“啊，是库丘林老师呢，他在看我们。”“啊讨厌，男生们也过来了……”“老师可比男同学们帅气多了。” “我听说他平时也喜欢在化学实验室待着呢。”“啊真的吗？化学实验室的位置有点偏呢。”“听说他和保健室的女老师走得很近哎……”“不太可能的吧，毕竟我们学校不允许同校老师之间谈恋爱……”

她有些惊讶，在这个学年之前，库丘林并没有教过他们。她多多少少有在前辈嘴里听到过这个老师的名号，据说是教得不错，板书也很整齐，更重要的是长得好看。现在大家才接触了半个学期不到，没想到已经在女生之间那么有人气了。她看着库丘林转过身去和别的男生聊天，接着抓了两个人和她他离开。弗格斯在一旁实在看不过去，“赶紧都回去上课！”

“才不要呢！”胆大的女生喊回去道，“我们想看库丘林老师踢球啦！”

“那边的女生！过来集合！该下水了！再磨磨蹭蹭的就罚5个蛙泳来回了！”

如果不是因为那件事的话，她也不会比班里的学生更早些认识这位老师。她看了一眼慢慢走远的库丘林，突然间有些迷糊，拿捏不清自己对他的态度。

“哇啊——老师，你刚刚有看到吗？穿着泳衣的女生。”

“嗯？看到了吧。”他漫不经心地回答着，把作业递过去学生手里，“作业记得发下去，下午的课我打算讲评一下。”

“库丘林老师也太敷衍了吧，大家明明都是男生呢。”

“啊是吗？”他百无聊赖地翻开教材，“那说来听听，你喜欢谁啊？”

“由莉香啊，长得好看，声音好听，身材也超棒的！”

“啊，她啊，”他想了想，第一个想起来的是这也是个学习一般的学生，这两次考试也是勉强及格，“然后呢？想当她男朋友么？嘛，记得你好像学习还可以，可以去辅导她功课啊。”

“老师老师，”另一个男生插话进来，“说起来最近你和藤丸走得很近哎，你觉得她怎么样啊？”

有意思，他翻书的手顿了一顿，终于抬起眼，“你看上藤丸了？”

“也说不上吧……高一的时候不觉得，进了高二突然发现，她给人感觉有点和以前不太一样了，怎么说呢……所以嘛，就想问一问。”

他佯装叹气，“你们谈恋爱的事，想问我点什么？怎么看她？你想我怎么回答？”

“我还以为老师会说，藤丸看起来会是个好女生，之类的话。”

他笑了，“这又是什么？真的有兴趣的话，不如直接问问她本人好了。这样不行啊，你平时踢球的气势呢？”

“啊，对了，老师一会儿也过来和我们一起踢球吧！”

“不，我不去了，突然想起有些事。”

其实是突然没了兴致，他看向窗外，藤丸立香，最近和她走得很近么？

真是令人头痛。

在弗格斯来之前他一直握着女生的手臂，她趴在桌上，扭过头来，“我觉得有点闷，我想，可能是发烧了。”

他有些惊讶，随即探上她的额头，果然烫得吓人，“烧得太厉害了，名字和班级？”

“立香，藤丸立香，1年（B）班。”

“抱歉，再稍微坚持一会，”他把衣服盖好，“这些男生你认识吗？”他皱着眉看着面前这个确实有些不清醒的女生。

她摇摇头，“只知道是运动部的前辈。”

等弗格斯来到后，他便把立香背去保健室，惠理看到库丘林背着学生进来时吃了一惊，听到库丘林说立香在发烧立刻给她测了体温，“这孩子，烧上40度了，怎么现在才送来？”

之后便是一阵兵荒马乱，他趁着惠理喂药时说明了情况，让惠理帮忙联系家长，又折返回去实验室问话。男生们倔了一会，在两个人轮番威逼下还是畏畏缩缩地坦白了一切。正想着要怎么处理比较好时，教导主任把男生们喊去办公室谈话了。

这件事一直折腾到了晚上，甚至叫来了警察备案，他身为目击者，加上男生的坦白，似乎足够说明一切，然而出于谨慎，大家还需要女生这边的证词。无奈立香因为发烧，一直在保健室熟睡，只能延后。惠理在一旁照顾她，也配合地以医生的身份告诉警方立香的胸口上确实存在抓划痕迹。男生们被送走了，警察也离开了，他一路兜转奔波，等他最后回到保健室时，惠理还是摇了摇头，“稍微好了点，但是家长还是联系不上。她刚醒了一下，说是家里的母亲应该在坐飞机路上，我已经留言了，但是这孩子，总不能在保健室呆过夜吧……”

他重新探了一下立香的额头，确实好了些，稍微有些疲惫地坐在了椅子上，“还真是麻烦啊。”

所以，他到底是怎么样看待藤丸立香这个人的呢？

目前而言，应该是天真的，懂事的，又让人没法省心的存在吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是不近女色看不上女高中生，还是会开开玩笑，但更多是看成学生，而已，怕麻烦，真的很怕麻烦
> 
> 和弗格斯基本就是兄弟一般打交道而已，在男生之间的人气比在女生之间高，女生们基本是只敢看只敢说，但没有人会有真实想法，简单说就是路人缘和桃花都不错的那种
> 
> 立香的事很明显了，但是我又不想赘述更多写太长，就很烦


	3. Chapter 3

她和另外几位同学一起在化学实验室做起发下来的小测。过一段日子就到了中段考，这次是由隔壁学校的老师出题，老师们都比以往准备得更上心。库丘林特地把班里的同学按成绩分成几组，分时间段到实验室做小测，现场批改。早上已经有一批学生去做完了小测，说老师只是打算分组讲评，这样更了解每个学生的进展。

题目稍微有些难，但对她来说还处于能够做出来的程度。耽误下去也不是什么明智的选择，于是便拿着写完的试卷给他批改。库丘林接过试卷，扫了一眼，只是勾了勾错误的地方，“做得不错，这里可惜了，只是粗心的错误而已。”

她重新接过试卷，低头看自己的错误，果然，只是计算的时候标错了小数点，她有些不好意思，“抱歉……”

“记住就好，下次不要犯同样的错误。上次考试的成绩你还不错，小测又滑了下来，稍微让我有些担心，这次考试也要加油才行啊。”

“嗯，好。”

“别的科目也是。”

“是的。”

剩余的同学陆陆续续去批改试卷，她托着腮帮子看着库丘林逐一更改试卷的认真姿态，平日里在学校，他会在忙碌的时候戴上自己的眼镜，又会在休息时摘下。戴上眼镜的他让人感觉更遥远一些，也更冷淡一些，透着一股清清然的肃冷感，但似乎又并非如此。她的眼神跟随着他走上讲台，听着他讲评起题目。

那之后又怎么样了呢？自己的母亲实在是没法联系上，库丘林再一次把她背上车，和岛田老师一起开车送她回家。她坐在后排，意识有些迷糊，前排的二人的讨论声隐约传来。岛田老师说她家意外地离库丘林家不远，倒是和自己家两个方向，库丘林便回答说这种情况下他一个大男人单独送一个女生回家看上去更加糟糕，“真的不好意思，麻烦到你了，不过有女性在的话，藤丸估计也会安心点吧。”

现在想来，还真是意外的体贴。在当时她没法思考过多的东西，完全没有意识到库丘林身为老师送她回家有什么不妥，如今看来，“老师”和“男性”同样是他的标签，在经历完那种事后，或许是猜到她会有所反感，又可能是男女有别，有女性在会更加方便，总之会有女性安抚和照顾不舒服的她。库丘林找到她家后，又把她背上房间，她实在是不好意思麻烦库丘林更多，坚持要下来，说自己已经好了不少，可以自己一个人走回床上。两个人僵持了一会，库丘林不大想让她这个病人下来，最后还是岛田老师说不如由她送自己回房间，“同样是女生的话，会好一些吧？”

“不，我不是那个意思，”她想，库丘林也不是要不怀好意要借着这个机会硬闯她的房间，“只是觉得不想再给老师们添麻烦了，我确实已经好点了……”

见她如此坚持，库丘林便半蹲下把她放了下来，她低下头理了理自己的裙子的皱褶，库丘林伸出手揉了揉她脑袋，“没有什么麻烦不麻烦，要好好休息。”

“嗯，谢谢老师，真是麻烦你了……”

“好啦，那我送藤丸同学进去了。库丘林，麻烦你在楼下等我？”

“好，辛苦你了，惠理。”

岛田老师担心她的家长没法及时回来，没有人照顾她，临走前还留下了两个人的电话号码。这张纸条至今还压在自己的床头，没被移动过。每每看到它，总是觉得这张写着两串号码的纸片承载了太多太多，至于是什么，她又没法说明白。

后来重新看库丘林，发觉这人的眉眼间总带着一股疏离感，和谁都隐约保持着一段距离，然而那天和自己实在是靠太近了，又尝过他体贴的甜头。她看着背对着他们写板书的库丘林的宽阔的后背，总觉得那些温暖和体贴都是发烧时迷糊不清的虚伪的梦境，似乎是自己想太多。

明明是一个那么擅长照顾别人且温柔的人，按道理说，应该是会一直温柔下去的吧。她的直觉告诉她并非那么简单，那份疏远感底下还藏着什么，怕是她无法弄清的东西。与此同时，她又相信梦境里的那一份真实，那份从后背传来的坚实的温暖能带来不可置信的安心感，忍不住想依靠得更久一些。

那一天对他而言实在是少有的漫长，然而再怎么说身为老师也要对学生负责，更可况还是面前的这只迷途羔羊。把惠理送回家后他折返回自己家，重重地往沙发里一坐，长吁一口气。看了看茶几上的时钟，已经11点半了。所幸明天是周末，不需要上班。绷紧许久的神经终于在淋浴后得到放松，他揉了揉鼻梁，看到手机上惠理给自己留言要他好好休息，闭上了眼。

第二天，他在日中的时候重新来到立香家门口，明明是件再麻烦不过的事，又实在是放心不下。他有些犹豫要不要按门铃，不知道这个点立香已经起床了没有，怕扰人清梦。纠结了好几回后，门意外地开了，穿戴整齐的立香出现在门后，同样惊讶地看着他，“库丘林……老师？”

他被立香请了进门，立香找来一双男士拖鞋，又去厨房给他冲茶。他走进客厅，感觉屋子里似乎没其余的人，“你的父母呢？”

“啊，现在家里没有人。刚刚和妈妈打过电话，说是工作那边实在没法脱身，把她吓得不轻，打算工作结束了就立刻回来。”她把茶杯端上来，“请用茶，会有些烫。”

“身体好些了吗？”

“嗯，已经没事了，”她端坐在自己面前，“早上很早就醒过来了，烧已经完全退了，现在感觉也没什么问题。”

“身体才刚好的话还是多休息一下吧，不要四处跑了，”他下意识说道，“那你的父亲呢？”

“父亲？”立香的样子看上去有些疑惑，“父亲……不知道呢，我已经很久没看到爸爸了……”

“嗯？”

“在我很小的时候父母就离婚了，之后虽然陆陆续续又看到过爸爸几次，再后来就没再见过了，听妈妈说似乎是出了什么变故，总之没有多提，所以我也没有问太多。”

他意识到自己似乎无意间提到了什么沉重的话题，“抱歉，我不是有意的。”

“没关系的，这没什么的，我一直都跟在妈妈身边，妈妈也很疼爱我，我也不觉得这样有什么不好，只是这几年妈妈工作上逐渐忙起来，经常要出差。昨天的事真的麻烦老师了，实在是很抱歉。”

“说起这个，虽然我来得及时，具体他们也没有对你做什么吧？他们已经在我们面前说了一些，警察那边，有了录像，但还是需要你再去说明一趟。”

“嗯，只是一名别的班级的学生递来了信，说去那边的走廊一趟。刚好昨天从早上开始就晕晕沉沉的了，一开始也没在意，到了午休快结束时才意识到自己好像在发烧，想着也就剩下最后一下午的课了，忍一忍就过去了，没想到就被他们直接抓了进去……大概就是这样，啊，不过我确实有做过挣扎，但是也使不上力气……总之，真的给老师添麻烦了，十分感谢那个时候老师出现了。”

“不，没关系，不用跟我客气什么，这是应该的，”他咳了咳，“送信的人和那些男生都不认识么？”

“嗯，知道他们是运动部的前辈是因为我有在学生会的社团部工作，所以见过几面，至于为什么要选上我，我也不是很清楚……”

“这种事情你要是清楚才奇怪吧？”他有些无奈，“你啊，还真是一昧把东西往自己身上揽，这种无缘无故的袭击和在未得到你同意的逼迫，怎么想都不会是你的问题吧？就算再怎么样，只要没有开口同意 ，那他们就是错的。”

面前的女生似乎被他这么一顿突如其来的发言吓到，有些不知所措，“抱歉，我把你吓到了吗？”

“不，没有，”她笑了笑，“只是觉得老师这么说让我很开心，我也的确不是自愿想做那些事情，谢谢老师。”

“不用对我那么客气，”他摆摆手，“我也看不过这些下三滥的男生，嘛，现在已经快学期结束了，这件事我有和你的班主任说明，但是她快调职了，新的班主任还没确定，但可能会是新上岗的老师。教导主任那边有些头疼，所以我自作主张来负责这件事，你意下如何？”

“嗯，没问题的，如果是库丘林老师的话，我很放心。啊，母亲那边，我已经跟她说过了，她还说一定要亲自上门谢谢您。”

他看着面前微笑着的女生，稍微有些放松下来，“这些就免了，是我应该做的。”觉得这个话题聊下去也没有意思，于是便说道，“刚刚看到你准备出门，是要去哪里吗？”

“准备四处随便走走，今天的天气还算不错呢。”

“这样，”他站起身，既然确定下已经没什么问题，他也不必过久停留，“那么我就先回去了。”

“啊，这就要走了吗？”立香也跟着站起来，“快到饭点了，老师要不要留下来吃饭？阿姨准备来了。”

“平时母亲不在家都是阿姨过来做饭的吗？”

“嗯，是的，虽然我有说过不用，但是妈妈不是很放心，坚持要请阿姨。”

“那就好，”他摸了摸立香的脑袋，“之后还有很多事要做，好好吃饭好好休息，病刚好就不要四处乱跑了。”

“好的。”

“还有。”

“嗯？”

“明知道自己生病不舒服难受，忍着憋着是不好的，知道了吗？这次也差点吃亏了，都没法喊人过来帮忙，这次是幸运，那间实验室我经常用，歪打正着，下次不要再这样了。”

她眨巴眨巴了眼睛，捋了捋自己的刘海，“嗯，知道了，谢谢老师。”

“再见。”

“再见。”

再之后便是她和母亲前往公安局录了口供，描述与录像和他人口供相符，这件事便算是有了定数。在公安局里，男生们的家长都来了，并且当面给她们鞠躬道歉。母亲意外地生气，她长这么大还是头一次见到母亲会在别人鞠躬时还在叱责对方，也让她莫名地感到了安慰。准备离开时，她意外地看到了库丘林。对方看到她，有些意外，“藤丸？是结束了吗？抱歉，来晚了，没事吧？”

“库丘林老师为什么也来了？”

“毕竟我是报警人，并且我也是学校这边的负责人，所以听到警察给电话立刻来了，路上有些堵，抱歉。一切还顺利吗？”

接着便是自己的母亲和库丘林老师的一顿客套，母亲坚持一定要上门一次，被库丘林婉拒了。她看出老师似乎觉得麻烦，便出来打住了自己母亲的话，随便敷衍了几句，说有事要和老师聊，母亲这才留下他们两个。

“还真是热情的女士呢，”他叹口气，坐在秋千上，“不过，你的母亲长得很精致呢。”

“谢谢，妈妈就是那样的人，这件事让她很担心，让我也有些不知道怎么应付了，让老师为难了。”

“也还好，不过上门拜访真的就没必要了，毕竟是自己家，不是很想招待别人，”他松了松领结，“还好吗？”

“嗯，回想起来还是会觉得很害怕，”她抓紧秋千绳又松开，“当时还真的是什么都不知道呢，明明还是白天快放学的时候……”

“……果然，这种事确实，是挺大的问题，可能女老师会更体谅一下，”他摸了摸自己的后脑勺，有些为难的样子，似乎不知道怎么安慰比较好，“别想太多了，如果有什么，可以和保健室的惠……不，岛田老师说，嘛，我也可以，但可能不太适合。”

“嗯，还有，谢谢老师上次来我家。怎么说呢，要不是老师跟我说那番话，我可能今天也没有勇气在警察面前肯定我不是自愿的……”她深吸一口气，鼓起勇气看向库丘林，“大概，就是这回事，虽然已经说了很多很多遍了，但还是，万分感激。”

可能就是在这一刻，他有些明白藤丸立香的处事方式，她就是如此天真懂事之人。他不否定身为成年人对这个小女孩的几分怜悯，也不否定自己作为老师对这个学生的几分怜爱，还有，身为男性对这个女人的几分同情。同时在这个时刻，他也意识到麻烦远远没那么简单。有过这样的经历，不会偏心关照是假的，再怎么掩饰也好，如此单纯之人，他把书罩在自己脸上，该如何表示自己的放心不下，就连旁人都觉得他们走得近了些。

好女生吗？如果是她的话，被这么评价完全是情理之中吧。

她在害怕的东西，他似乎是能隐约察觉到的。

然而理智叫他最好不要再接近，有什么说不清道不明的在汇聚，有什么在涌动，有什么在积蓄，有什么在克制。他在狐假虎威，心怀鬼胎，他可能比在场任何一位都清楚她的身体，她的重量，她的柔软，触碰过她发烫的脸颊，握住过发烧时躺在床上时她伸过来的手。

他摘下眼镜，取下发绳，缓缓将惠理压下，手指从她的脸颊划过，沿着中轴线一路向下，伸手探了进去。

“惠理？”

“嗯？”

他看着身下的女人，只是倾身把她抱住。

“不，没什么。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完了，怎么就这么发展了我没想到啊靠（
> 
> 突然间好头大（
> 
> 不过还请各位不要在这种虚假之中寻找真实讲求伦理道德什么的写得我好ry，就怕被上纲上线


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 什么鬼中二的既视感啦，屁都不是（
> 
> 意识流，我也不知道自己在写什么

她喜欢洗澡时热水打在自己身上的感觉，感觉这个时刻所有东西都会被冲洗干净，犹若一个神圣的仪式。生命起源于大海，教堂里的洗礼也用到圣水，它似乎拥有让一切脱胎换骨的力量。

淋浴完后她走进放好热水的浴池里，那日男生们的粗暴的触感还存在着，化学实验室的一角很暗，加上发烧让自己神经末端敏感起来，脑子昏沉，触感被放大，放大，再放大。衣服被解开，他们的手指掠过自己的锁骨。当自己意识到自己即将被侵犯的时候，她紧紧地闭上了腿。奈何自己怎么抵得过几个男生的力气，男生挤进一条腿把她分开时，被拉开的门成了她唯一的光。

男生往一旁退去，她贴着墙滑了下来，坐在了地上，之后又倒进了一个怀抱，再然后记得的，是自己脸颊贴着他后颈的感觉。很奇怪，记忆在模糊与清晰之间失去了界限，已经过去一个春假了，公安局那边已经结案，学校这边也做出了处分决定，也有人上门来道歉。母亲这段时间难得一直在家里忙着工作并且照顾她，忙得焦头烂额。有人登门的时候，母亲还问过她愿不愿意出面，不愿意的话，呆在房间里也是可以的，妈妈可以搞定一切。她知道自己的母亲向来是个女强人，相反，她有些软弱，点点头，表示自己不想再看到那些登门道歉的男生，于是母亲甚至没让对方进家门，不用想也知道自己的母亲丝毫不会给对方任何一个台阶下。如此，反而让她心安不少，信赖不是什么从天而降的东西，哪怕有了确凿的证据，她一直都觉得在这件事上能被母亲还有库丘林老师全心的信任是值得感激的。

学校的人带着处分通知上门道歉时，母亲连热茶都没端上来，在这之前也问过她是否想转学一事。她觉得大可不必，毕竟出事的男生已经被退学，自己也不会被找上麻烦——何况在校老师已经知道这件事，隐去了她的个人信息，除了当时的几位老师，基本上都不知道她就是出事的女学生，隐私方面不成问题，要是在学校会发生什么，大家都会有所意识。学年刚开始的时候，因为学校事务的进程，广而告之的通知一直没下来，因此她也一直没去学校，翘掉了不少课。

母亲那几日又和她睡在一起，似乎是怕她不安稳——她从未说过，可能是血浓于水，又可能是自己毕竟是母亲的孩子，在母亲眼里总是通透的，脐带曾经将她们连接，如今她成了一个单独的整体活着，又冥冥之中凭借着那一点点的感觉和母亲相连起来，不成形，也不在言语之中。父亲的形象早已模糊不清，记得童年里更多是夏日里母亲打伞时和母亲的同行，之后也是如此被抱在肩头，还有牵着母亲的手听着床边的童话故事进入梦乡。于是在她的潜意识里，她便觉得人与人之间都是如此连接，微妙又真实存在着，就如那日她下意识伸出去的手又被握住的手，她把住库丘林的手指。库丘林坐了下来，她看到他的长发垂下又拢回他的身侧，“安心吧，你在这里很安全。”他如是说道，另一只手温柔地撇开她的额发。她说不出说，只是闭上了眼，睡了过去。

有时候她会庆幸自己被发现得及时，哪怕她知道有罪的不是她，但她仍会觉得自己变肮脏了——这不是一两次热水澡可以带走的东西，隐约让她想作呕。这种感觉会在她看到或者想起库丘林时消停下来，有如一个屏障，隔开了世间所有的美和恶，成了不可侵犯的绝对领域。

“我在想，我是不是做错了什么。”

光影重合，库丘林拍了拍她脑袋，“你什么都没有做错，立香。”

“之后觉得很恶心，也没有错吗？”

“没有，这是正常反应，你没有错。”

“嗯。”

“老师……”

“怎么了？”

总是会这样不可思议地平静下来，她也说不出为什么。

下课后便是午休时间，她坐在座位上伸了个大大的懒腰，春色正好，走廊上传来脚步声和谈话声，她有些困，打开便当的时候在想下午的安排。旁边的女生们在讨论要不要午休时去实验室找库丘林老师问问题，话里行间都带着想多多接触的意图，又说道老师看上去并非平易近人，接着把她也拉进来对话，“立香你怎么想呢？”

“嗯？”

“不如我们一起去找老师好了，人多一点也好。”

“嗯……我就不去了，我有些困，想睡觉。”

“立香还是老样子呢，对谁都没什么兴趣的。”旁边的女生调笑道，她连忙说不是，“我也觉得库丘林老师很好，但是不太想现在去找他，还是睡觉重要些。”

“那算是什么反应啦，就是想去见人家嘛！那就去不就好了吗！”

“藤丸——藤丸你在吗？学生会的前辈来找你啦——！”

她借机逃脱，走出教室便看到了库丘林拿着批改好的小测卷迎面走来，她小跑着路过，掩饰一般。

他敲了敲教室的后门，“委员长呢？试卷我拿过来了，记得发下去，下午讲评一下。还有，你们知道藤丸那家伙在干嘛？午休时那么着急地跑出去。”

“说是学生会的前辈有事找她，难道学生会里有立香感兴趣的人吗？”

“学生会？我记得她不是社团部的吗？”

“是啊，部长可是隔壁班人气很高的男生哦！”

“才不是呢，立香对他完全不感兴趣呢。”

“你吃什么醋啦，他俩不是什么都没有么？”

“但是我们刚刚不是在聊库丘林老师吗？怎么就到了社团部部长身上呢？”

他本来不想参与进这样的讨论，听到自己的名字才追问了一句怎么了，女生们立刻说要问作业上的问题。他叹口气，走了过去，找了张课桌坐下，“哪一道？拿过来给我看看。”

她没有跑出去多远，又折返，悄悄地从后门看去，库丘林的后背正对着她，四处都是女生围绕着，有的毫不顾忌地撑着桌子。老师讲解习题的声音隐隐约约传来，她抽回身，背靠着墙深深地叹出一口气，闭上了眼。

为什么，就是没有办法像别人一样那么坦率的面对他，当作一个普普通通的学生，提出问题，在一旁听着他解答呢？

下午的课结束后她去了打工，回到家后开始写作业，洗完澡出来后她看到还被压在床头的纸条，伸出手把纸条抽了出来，忍不住打量起来。

岛田老师，居然能背出库丘林老师的电话，还真是不可思议呢，但是平时看来，两个人似乎来往不是很多，也给人不像是有伴侣的感觉。

看来大人们的关系好像很复杂的样子。

她又把纸条放回去，其实来来回回那么多遍，她早就将库丘林的电话这样毫无用处的知识熟记于心了。

“猜猜我是谁？”

她在短信里编辑了这么一句话，收件人是一串陌生的号码，躺在床上许久，她还是按下发送。

不一会儿她的电话就响了起来，她慌忙坐起，看到来电显示正是短信的收件人，一时间乱了手脚，她摁下接听，把手机拿到耳边，屏着呼吸等着对话的问话。

然而对方什么都没有说，两边都很安静，她抬起头，看着壁钟的秒针转动着，安静到她自己都不知道即将发生什么。

“是谁？”库丘林终于开口问道，声音有些冷淡。

“……老师。”她小心地叫了一声。

“嗯？”

“……抱歉，是我。”

“藤丸？”

“嗯，是我，立香。”

“是你啊，怎么了？没事吧？”

“嗯，没事，我刚洗完澡，也写完作业了。”

“这样啊。”对话接话道，语气放缓了不少，听到她说的话，也没有着急挂断的意思。

她不知道自己为什么会提起这些，“老师呢？”

“我也是刚洗完澡出来，然后就看到你的短信了。”

“抱歉……”

“‘猜猜我是谁’啊，我还以为是以前的朋友换新电话了。”

“抱歉，我只是想试一试而已……”

他笑了笑，“没事就好，早点休息。”

“嗯，老师明天见。”

“明天见。”

挂掉电话后不知为何，她整颗心突然地雀跃起来，如获至宝一般。霎时间她明白了，那就是所谓的“秘密”和“特权”——别的学生没有的，唯她独有的一份，老师的电话号码，还有老师的电话聊天，哪怕只是客套的几句，却总觉得无形之间两个人又近了那么一些。

她看着屏幕上的通话记录，嘴角压不住地上扬，又觉得奇妙——既然如此，为什么自己又会想逃掉呢？到底要怎么办才好？自己到底是想怎么做？是要再近一点，还是远一点？

闭上眼，她看到的是库丘林宽阔的后背。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是恋爱（笃定（不是（。


End file.
